The primary objective of this proposal is to evaluate the influence of the use of referral criteria on the diagnostic yield of panoramic radiographic examinations of the oral structures. Data will be gathered from a general dental clinic, a pediatric dental clinic, and from an oral surgery clinic pertaining to the clinical indications used for ordering panoramic radiographs. The diagnostic yield from these examinations will be determined and correlated with the referral criteria employed and patient demographic data. This information will be used to construct high-yield referral criteria lists to identify those groups of patients who have a high yield of positive panoramic findings, as well as those patients for whom there is little expectation of benefit from panoramic radiography.